Marauder's Dabi and Me :Year 7
by CastleLight6299
Summary: Amy's 7th year there's more drama and romance this year and will anaything happen between her and Remus? And Will Sirius and Dabi get more serious?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys AMY IS BACK and here's her 7****th**** year, going to be lots of drama I promise you!**

Hello Amy here, since this is 7th year now I should talk you through 6th shouldn't I they'd be good

Let's see Sirius and Dabi broke up for a week until they couldn't stand it anymore and went back out again. James was still harassing Lily every day, that didn't change. Peter almost got a girlfriend which is completely sweet. And We started NEWTS, which was hard for some e.g. Sirius. Oh I my parents found out about the sleep over thing in 5th year summer so yea I got grounded for a few days. What else, me…. I had a boyfriend last year I got with a guy named Tim complete weirdo dumped after a few days. That didn't last long, and I guess you want to hear about Remus…. We are still on the same point really like in 5th year but he had a girlfriend last year and I knew how he felt it was horrible. But Harriet helped me and she's still with Eric so cute together. Victoria is still a bitch, nothing changed there.

So let's get on with 7th year

**Hope you enjoy just a kick off for the story and any ideas or request please tell me**


	2. Six weeks!

Amy

The owl flew in the window early morning and it had a letter for me, I opened it to find my shopping list for the year.

"MUM" I screamed down the house

"WHAT?"

"I NEED TO GO DIAGON ALLEY TODAY"

"OK BUT WE NEED TO TAKE CHLOE AS WELL"

I forgot my cousin was starting this year, I was hoping just to hang around with my friend's today. I could probably loose mum anyway she'd be with my aunt and I was almost 18 so it's not like I was going to get lost. So I could pretty much go where I wanted. I walked outside and saw Dabi sitting reading her letter.

"You coming today?" I asked sitting with her, we basically shared a garden.

"YES" she said to happily, her parents had found out about Sirius and more importantly what they were doing. So they banned her from seeing him, even though he was at James' house and they sent owls to each other nearly every hour.

"I guess they're going to be there?" I asked

"Yes all the boys are" She said "They were going to meet us at leaky cauldron"

"As soon as we ditch my family, my cousins coming as well" I said

"She's cute" Dabi said

"Not when she's going to be following me all year" I said "It's going to be torture"

"Because she might see you with a certain someone" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"No" I said plainly

"Has Remus talked to you this summer?" she asked, I didn't reply since 6 weeks ago I hadn't heard a word from him. I always talk to him we ALWAYS talk and for six weeks nothing.

"I take that as a no?" She asked

"I've heard nothing for 6 weeks Dabi" I said "Maybe he feels different"

"Nah but come one we need to get ready we haven't seen them in 6 weeks we need to look amazing" I rolled me eyes but I let her drag me to her room. It took about 10 minutes for her to do my makeup and pick an outfit as my hoddie was 'not an option'. So she made me wear a white summer dress which looked really pretty and I actually liked the dress. But she got to wear shorts and a shirt how unfair! Bu I slipped my shorts under the dress, but she didn't know.

We went to the leaky cauldron and saw the guys talking in the corner I managed to get away from my family who were getting Chloe her robes. Dabi ran up behind Sirius and hugged him

"Hey babe" He said and spun her round and kissed her n'aww young love. I walked behind them and came in

"Hey guys" I said and they looked at me

"You look different" Peter said

"I made her look pretty you mean" Dabi corrected, I looked at Remus who was studying the dress

"It's certainly pretty" he agreed, which made me smile but I was still mad nothing in 6 weeks.

"And why haven't you spoken to me for 6 weeks" I replied to him, everyone just stared and feel silent.

"Amy can we talk about it later?" He asked quietly

"I want to talk about it now Remus!" He answered

"Amy" He said

"FINE" I shouted back we left the pub and went shopping for school things. It didn't take to long so we went to the ice cream parlour and I talked outside with Remus,

"Amy please?" He said as I got angry at him

"SIX WEEKS" I shouted at him as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry" He said

"You didn't send me an owl" I said "Thought you'd changed your mind on me"

"It not that" He replied calmly

"Then what?" I said angrily

"I told my parents about you" He said

"and?"

"My dad said I shouldn't be with you due to my condition, it wouldn't be good fro you"

"And you believe him?" I asked, he looked at the floor trying not to laugh

"REMUS WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? THIS ISNT FUNNY"

"Because you're cute when you're angry" He said looking at me

"You didn't answer the question"

"I don't believe him but he checked all my owls I sent and threw away any I sent to you or tried" He said

"Well send one to James and tell him to send it to me" I replied

"I tried didn't work" He said "You know I wouldn't change my mind on you"

"Let's go back in" I replied, I walked in and the conversation between the others feel silent

"Why so quiet?" I asked

"Oh no reason" Dabi said playing with her spoon

"Tell me otherwise I'll get worried" I said

"We were just saying how much you sounded like a married couple" Sirius said smirking

"Shut it Black" I replied eating my ice cream


	3. Bella Notte

Amy

The rest of the day went past with a flash my cousin found me and harassed me with questions which I didn't know the answer to like 'WHAT HOUSE WILL I GET?' just annoyed me so much. But upside was we'd be on the train tomorrow and off to Hogwarts. So I had to pack everything that night all the books and clothes and normal stuff then I turned to see my mum at the door

"Hey dear" She said

"What you need mum I'm packing" I replied I needed to concentrate to I'd end up forgetting something useful like pants.

"I got something for you to take" She held up a piece of paper to me and a box

"Mum what's this?" I asked, I opened then paper to read it and I was just shocked

"A PROTECTION SPELL" I said seriously

"And birth control" She pointed at the box

"WHY?" I asked

"Because you're almost 18 and you're going to have boyfriends and seems Dabi has so I thought maybe you feel you're ready and just in case" She said "Take them please Amy"

"I'll take them to please you" I said and hid them in my trunk

She left my room and looked outside my window and saw a broom coming towards it. I opened them window and the person on the broom stopped in front

"Hey Amy" Said Remus

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly

"Dad let me go to James' house today so I took a broom and flew to you, as it might be last night we can talk alone"

"You want to come in?" I asked stepping aside

"No you're coming with me" He said and pulled me onto the broom. And we rode off, I had to shut my eyes afraid of heights. We landed in a field close to home and I looked up at the stars shining brighter away from city light

"they look beautiful" I said under my breath

"They often" He said and sat on the floor

"Why have you dragged me out here" I asked looking at him

"Because I'm making it up to you for not talking to you in 6 weeks" He replied

"By dragging me out into a cold night" I replied laughing

"I didn't think about that" He said and wrapped his coat around me

"That's better" I said pulling it round me "My mum's mental"

"How?"

"She gave me birth control pills" I answered "And protection spell"

"She's making sure you don't get pregnant that's all" He replied

"I know but it's like she's expecting me to go sleeping with guy's this is our last year I'm not just going to sit there like hmm let's see I'll have sex" I replied

"If you had a mind like Sirius you would"

"But I'm not him"

"I know, you're only going to do that if you know the person is the one" He said, he knew me so well sometimes it was scary knowing not only my best friend knew me like this. I looked up at the stars and for a while we pointed out constellations and I told Remus and the Greek myths about some of them. Being with him made me feel warm inside, then I looked at him

"What time is it?" I asked

"About 10 why?"

"Mum might come looking for me" I said

"Let's get you home" He said standing up and pulled me up by my hands, for a second I just stood there looking into his warm eyes holding his hand. Then I let go and got on the broom. The trip back was silent I listened to the rhythm of his heart as I clung onto his chest. The he dropped me into my room and sat there on his broom looking at me.

"I guess I'll see you on the train" I said

"Yes usual loud journey with the others" He said

"Certainly loud" I replied and then we just looked at each other, then we moved closer together almost kissing

"Amy go to bed we need to get up early tomorrow" Mum said from behind my door, I let out a sigh and pulled away

"I'll see ya tomorrow" I whispered, and watched him fly away. I bit my lip and threw myself on the bed, SO CLOSE!

"AMY" I heard a shout from the window opposite" I looked up to see Dabi looking at me

"What?" I asked

"Did I just see Remus?" She looked over at me

"Maybe" I said smiling

"And you almost?" She asked

"Why are you spying on me?" I asked

"I'm your best friend cant I be nosey?" She asked back

"I was having a moment now it's more ruined that I know you were watching me" I replied sticking my tongue out "I hate you"

"N'aww I love you too babe" She said from across the back garden


	4. Journey

**Thanks for the reviews guys so anything you want or would like to happen tell me I'd probably add it in :D **

So the Train journey arrived YAY how fun! Not really but it was funny I just threw paper at Sirius head while he was kissing Dabi to piss him off. It didn't take long and then he pushed me to the floor and sat on me

"Amy is that your boyfriend" Said a small voice from the door, Chloe

"No he's not he's hers" I pointed at Dabi

"Then why is he on top of you" She asked

"Because she annoyed me so watch out kid" He said to her, She ran away with a worried look now she wasn't going to mess with him.

"Hey Padfoot?" Said Remus

"Yes moony" Sirius replied

"Mind getting of her now?"

"Why you jealous"

"No I can see she can't breathe and her face is red" Remus said pointing at me, Sirius got up and I could finally breathe.

"Don't do that again" I asked sitting up

"If you don't annoy me" He said "You know I can do worse, who was she?"

"My cousins starting this year" I replied sitting on a chair

"What house you reckon she belongs in?" Peter asked

"I'm not sure, she's sweet like hufflepuff's and really clever like ravenclaws but a little annoying brat like slytherin she always finds a way to make trouble."

"What about Gryffindor?" James asked

"She got scared when I put a worm on the bed take it that way" I replied

"Got a point but maybe she's like you" Peter said

"What do you mean?" I asked and they all shared looks

"I think what he meant was you're like that in so many ways your Gryffindor only shows in hard times" Remus said

"Thanks a lot"

"You're welcome" Dabi said

"How long till the journey's over?" I asked

"About half hour" Peter said checking his watch

"Well I'm off to explore the train" I said standing up. I left the carriage and said hi to people I knew, saw Lily and Harriet with Eric and their friends. Then some other people and stopped at a corridor

"Next time you move out the way you little brat got it?" Shouted Victoria holding a girl by her new robes a 1st year

"Yes" The girl squeaked I recognized it

"HEY VICTORIA" I shouted at her drawing her attention away format he girl

"What you want?" She asked

"Leave her alone" I said

"Why do you care only a 1st year" She replied looking angry

"Well the first year is my cousin so why don't you let go" I replied, she looked at me then at Chloe

"I can see ugliness runs in the family" She said smirking

"At least I can get a boyfriend without love potion" I spat

"TAKE THAT BACK" she shouted

"Why should I? You know it's true" I said "Last year you tried using one on Connor" I smiled

She didn't say anything I pulled Chloe away "Don't mess with my family"

I left her dragging Chloe towards some nice people away from people like that. She was not I repeat not messing with my family. The train journey soon came to an end and so we'd have the feast and I'd find out about my cousin and what house she belonged in.


	5. The Sorting and the kiss

**GUYS PLEASE REIVEW I WANT TO KNOW YOUR IDEAS AND NEEDS**

Amy

The feast wouldn't start until after the sorting so we had to wait even though I felt the need to eat like now! I was only interested about Chloe; I hoped she'd be in a good house but which one? I zoned out for the first few then the name Chloe brought me back. I stared at her as the hat was put down on her head, it said some words and she looked at me scared, I'd sat there 7 years ago and still remember it so well…

_The hat was placed on me head, what house did I belong in I wasn't even sure myself mum said I had traits for each as dad put it. Even he couldn't tell._

'_A wise brain, clever and logical. Also kind and heart the loyal friend who wouldn't hurt them. But there's ambition in there and you always want your way. I can see that you'll fight for all of these, the knowledge, friends and power. So you must belong in GRYFFINGOR!'_

I waited anxiously. It never took this long it must have been hard I wondered how long I was there. It only seemed a few seconds probably longer. The hat shouted out HUFFLEPUFF!

She went and sat with her other first years and Harriet sent me a reassuring look as prefect, I know she'd look out for her. The feast began and I put so much food on my plate. Mostly cake I loved cake, and ice cream and chocolate!

"Amy that's enough sugar" Peter said pulling away the sugary things

"NO IT'S NOT" I shouted at him

"Yes it is" He replied

"GIVE ME MY SUGAR BACK"

"Amy calm down" James said

"YOU CANT MAKE ME" Remus pushed me down onto the bench and covered my mouth with one hand holding a goblet in the other

"Calm down or this pumpkin juice goes down you" He said calmly, he left me up and I sat eating my sugar. I looked at Harriet who was laughing with Eric such a cute couple, and Chloe has made friends easily. Weird thing was I found myself looking for matt but he wasn't there he left last year.

"Amy what you doing?" Sirius asked

"Nothing" I said and pushed the thought aside. He was gone nothing I could so or say wuld bring him back here plus I had other people…..

After that eventful dinner we went to the common room, Casually annoying people like usual. I looked at the timetable I found not to bad and tomorrow I had double potions and Charms few free periods. Pretty good, then I look up just seeing Dabi and Sirius snogging in that way again made me cringe

"Guys get a room please" I begged

"Not today" Dabi replied

"Well go do that somewhere else" I asked

"Sure" Sirius said pulling Dabi away from the rest of us, great only girl again. Like always, I just got out a notepad and started drawing.

Remus POV

Amy zoned out after Dabi went and James came over to me

"Hey Moony" He said

"What you want prongs?" I asked

"I dare you to go and snog Amy" He said smirking

"Are you serious?" I asked

"No Sirius is with Dabi, go do it" He said

"Only if you try it on with Lily" I grinned "DEAL!" He shouted and went to Lily doing his dare. SO I walked over to Amy, and looked at her she put her book down and looked at me curiously, I held out my hand and she took it I pulled her to the side of the room and looked at her putting my hand on her cheek

"Remus what are you doing?" She asked

"James dared me to kiss you" I replied making it look like I was but not

"Why aren't you then?"

"Because you have rights" I replied and looked over at James, he was actually Snogging Lily and she wasn't I repeat WAS NOT pulling away. And she looked happy about it? I and Amy just started our mouths to the floor. When they pulled apart James grinned and Lily went as red as her hair. Everyone just looked and they just took in what happened. They just kissed after 7 years of James going after her he had finally kissed her and she enjoyed it. Lily ran up the stairs and Amy ran after her so I went to Prongs.

"Mate what was that?" I asked

"Best thing ever" he replied smirking

Amy

"Lily?" I asked entering the dorms, she sat on her bed head in hands. "What's wrong?"

"I just kissed James" She said not calling him Potter as usual "And I liked it"

"Maybe you had a change of heart" I said

"What do I do?" She asked me looking up completely red

"I say see what happens if you think you like him more, then maybe go for it" I said

"I'll do it" She said "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You know with Remus" She answered

"Time will tell"

"You and being all mysterious! AMY TELL ME" She shook me

"My mum gave me birth control" I blurted out

"My mum did as well even thought I have no boyfriend" She replied

"Our mums are crazy" I said laughing, I could tell that Lily was like me not sure where her heart belonged.


	6. Chances

**So guys I want to know any ideas or needs you have please tell me**

James

I went up to the dorms and thinked things over, I kissed lily and she didn't pull back. And ran away after. She was probably happy but didn't realise it and liked me. After 7 years finally, I might have Evans. S7th year was going to be good

"Hey man" Sirius came in smiling

"I kissed Lily" I said grinning

"Moony told me" He said "You got a shot"

"I guess I have" I replied

"You still need to ask her out" Peter replied

"I will"

"Not in a cocky way" Remus said to me

"I know how to be romantic!" I said to them "And I will"

"Sure" Peter said

"How will you ask here prince charming?" Sirius asked

"Maybe he'll get a white horse and ride into he sunset" Remus said sarcastically

"No I'm not, maybe you'll do it for Amy" I remarked and Remus looked annoyed

"No, I will ask when it's the right time" He said looking at the crescent moon

"How will you know?" Sirius asked "Last time you waited Walker got in there first"

"DON'T REMIND ME" he shouted.

"Just ask her on a date" I said plainly, Remus put his head in his hands and groaned

"She'll say yes" Peter added "She loves you"

"What if she says no?" He answered

"Her loss" Sirius said "Go ask her now, I saw her sitting downstairs with Dabi and Lily"

He looked up and stared at us "Now?"

"NOW!" we all shouted at him. He got up and walked down to the common room with stood on the balcony and watched him.

Remus

I can't believe they made me do this. If she said no I would kill myself. I walked over to her and asked her to come with me I knew the guys were watching so I took her to somewhere private. I took her to the astronomy tower.

"Why are we here?" She asked looking at the stars

"Because you love the stars" I started "And I need to ask you something"

"Tell me" She said looking at me, I took her hands hand held them in mine

"Amy will you go on a date with me?" I asked and she bite her lip.

"Yes I'll go on a date with you" She said slowly "Where to?"

"Hogsmeade if you like?" I said

"When?"

"We got free period tomorrow haven't we? We can go then"

"Ok I'll meet you second period in common room" She smiled and looked at our hands, maybe this was the start of something. I prayed it would be alright tomorrow I had a date with a girl I've loved for ages. If I had bad luck tomorrow I would die!


	7. The date

**Yes I'm a bad writer but I'm out of ideas for a few chapters.**

Amy

So I had all of about 10 minutes before out date to get ready I could do my make-up in the morning and pick an outfit but my hair would have to be wand done. So early morning extra-long shower and done my make-up which looked cute. Picked an outfit out well Harriet and Dabi did. After Charms I ran to the dorms as fast as I could. I looked at my face, looked ok. My hair I plaited which looked cute and went with the dress my best friends had picked, a simple 60's style dress tight chest puffy skirt, it was navy blue with white spots. And I wore black ballet pumps. I probably looked stupid considering it was Remus but they said I had to. I came out the dorm and there he was standing there in a shirt looking really handsome.

"You look stunning" He said looking at me

"Not too bad yourself" I laughed, he looked at nervous as I was

"Let's get going" He said, we used the passages ways the guys had for sneaking to hogsmeade as we were supposed to stay in school. We got to hogsmeade and hopefully nobody would rat us out. He took me to a small café at the edge of the village and we got coffee. There were a few couples around but all around 30's. After the coffee we just went for a walk.

"This place is so nice" I said

"I know what you mean" Remus said "Perfect little village"

"Wonder what it's like to live here" I said

"When I leave Hogwarts I want a home here or at Godrics Hollow" He said taking hold of my hand

"So would I but I don't think I could afford it" I said

"Then have a house mate and share the payment" He said

"I am not living with Dabi she'd have Sirius round all the time he'd live with us and I cant…"

"Amy I don't mean Dabi" He said cutting me off stopping in the street.

"Then who do I stay with?" I asked, he just shook his head

"I thought you were clever" He laughed, then it processed in my brain he was basically asking me to live with him

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Yes I am, like you said it's better than Sirius" He replied making me laugh

"So when we finish this year you want us to get a house here or Godric's hollow?"

"Am, I just said that" He said squeezing my hand, the guy who meant the world to me wanted me to live with him, how much better could the day get? i smiled at him "What do you say?"

"Yes, it'd be brilliant" I told him. I looked at my watch and saw the time "Lessons almost over"

"We'd better get back" He said tugging me towards the school. As we got back nobody had come out of lessons so we had a about two minutes to get changed. That was probably the fastest I ever got changed. But I think I forgot my jumper on a cold day so I froze in potions. Slughorn made us make a love potion and it was ok as I had Remus as my partner. Love potions how fun, just makes you want to drink it, well ours did.

"What do you smell?" Remus asked me once it was done

"Hmm, candy floss freshly baked cake, sweets, roses" I said "Loads of things, you?"

"Strawberry's, moanen grass, and mint" He said smiling.

Dabi pov

In potions I was partnered with Harriet and Sirius the other side of the table, we kept looking at Remus and Amy laughing and looking very very happy. I bet there date went amazing I'd never seen them so happy

"Something's going on with them" Sirius said eyeing them up

"They're in love, they're going to be happy" Harriet said like he was stupid

"No I mean they're really happy, if the date was just ok then they'd be like friends again something really important must have happened" He said looking at them

"Leave it, they'll tell us if they were planning something" I said

"But I want to know NOW" He said looking at me with that look which meant trouble. I knew he was planning on interrogating Remus, he whispered to James next to him and James looked over at them

"Does look a bit weird to me" He said

"GUYS LEAVE IT" I said a bit too loudly. Everyone looked at me and I just put my head down and got on with the work. "They will tell us if something important happens"

"If you say so" Sirius said

Remus POV

After potions I walked around with Amy, leaving the others behind, we deserved some time alone. We walked hand in hand around school it was lunch so everyone was around and about. They were probably following us but who cares

"Remus we should tell them soon" Amy said

"Tell them what?" I asked

"About us moving in together"

"Not yet"I replied

"Why they'll find out sooner or later" She said

"Because we haven't even looked at houses or told our parents yet" I replied stopping

"Maybe we should" she said

"My dad will hate me"

"And we'll have a house" She said "We're almost 18 Remus"

I sighed and looked at her "We'll tell them once we told our parents"

"Promise?"

"Promise" I replied looking in here blue eyes, I just made a promise that might kill me


	8. Couple?

**So last chapter I was feeling good so I wrote loads and it was easy I know But here's the next part and Dabi not just yet : )**

Amy POV

Dumbledore said we could meet our parents in his office that evening to discuss our plans. Remus asked me to stay with him and I agreed. As we entered the head masters office our parents stood up and the head master was not there. All four pair of eyes looked at us curiously. I explained the first part and then Remus explained about us being together. They all looked and stayed silent until

"Amelia, if that's what you want then im happy to pay for some of the rent" My mum said

"Thanks mum" I replied and Remus looked voer at his Father

"Dad"

"NO"

"But dad"

"I said no"

"I'm almost 18" Remus said

"But your condition" he said pulling us away "She couldn't handle it"

"She's an animagus" Remus blurted out

"How?"

"Long process" I answered

"So you can be with be with when…"

"Yes I can" I replied

"Well ok then…."He replied "I guess it's ok we'll help pay for first payment.

"So it's settled, you guys can get a house" My mum said

After that we went to the common room together to find just James and Peter

"Where are the love birds?" I asked

"In the dorms doing 'things'" James said

"Again?!" I said

"Yup" Peter said

"They need to stop it" I said, running through my mind the possibilities that could happen.

"Where were you two?" Peter asked

"We had to talk to our parents about something" I said

"What was it?" James asked

"Maybe we should wait for the others" Remus said

"TELL ME NOW" James shouted jumping on me

"OK OK" I said

"Spill the beans" James said

"Me and Remus are going to buy a house when we leave school" I said

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Together?"

"Together"

"So you're a couple?" Peter asked, we looked at each other wondering were we or not?

"Maybe soon" Remus said

"Maybe?" I asked

"If I still want you" He said laughing

"Maybe I'll be taken by the time you ask" I said

"I don't think so" Remus winked

"Why?"

"Because you're mine" He said to me smiling


	9. A little Surprise

Sirius and Dabi were practically inseparable. At each other's side all the time or in the bedroom. Which was a shock to see her in the dorm alone for once. Something was up she hadn't talked to Sirius all day at it was already 2nd period which we had free. She sat alone on her bed staring at the floor

"Dabi, is something up?" I asked. She nodded at me "Tell me"

"You know me and Sirius are really close and we often… you know" She said shyly which was rare

"Yes of course I know"

"Well, I was sick yesterday morning and today…." She said slowly "And my period hasn't come yet"

"Dabi you don't think" I started

"That's exactly what I'm fucking thinking" She said "I'm probably pregnant"

"Oh merlin" I said looking at her "You have to tell him"

"I can't" She said

"He's the one who got you fucking pregnant" I said loudly

"Shh keep your voice down" She hushed me "Not yet, please Amy don't tell the guys"

"I promise" I said "But you will"

"Yes when I know they can handle it" She said

"We need to get a test" I said "See if you're right"

"How about we sneak out now" She said, we went down the passages towards hogsmeade and when we got there we brought a pregnancy test, a wizard one which actually is correct every time. We got back to school and the boys were in the common room. Dabi tried to hide the bag buy they saw

"What you guys buy?" James asked

"Nothing" Dabi snapped

"Come on show us" He went to grab the bag, Dabi stepped away.

"It's Tampons" I shouted thinking quickly

"Ok then only had to say" They guys relaxed in their chairs and we went to the bathroom in the dorms. I waited for Dabi to take the test and she left it in her draw and we'd check at lunch. We went back down and Sirius looked at Dabi, he knew something was up she hadn't spoken to him in 4 hours.

"Hey Sirius" She said and sat next to him

"Hey Babe" He said and kissed her, she didn't pull away, which was good. She couldn't risk giving it away

"You ok?" He asked

"Yes I'm fine" She replied looking at the floor. She was being too shy, like I was when I didn't want to be noticed, none of them saw her like this I have when she's worried or upset. They guys never saw this not even Sirius like when she was trying to hide letter from him over the summer so her parents never saw she got like this. So I nudged her foot and she got the message and smiled

"Why don't we get to 3rd lesson?" Peter said, 2nd was almost over and we needed to get moving before they found out or got suspicious. We started walking and Sirius took Dabi's hand which I saw was shaking

"Dabi you're shaking" He said looking worried

"Just cold" She said shrugging it off. She was making this easy to spot if they saw it coming it would hurt her. Otherwise the next two lessons went by like a flash, we left the guys to get lunch while Dabi sprinted to the dorm when I walked in she came out the bathroom. She wouldn't look at me and just feel on her bed and cried into my shoulder. I stroked her back calming her down and made sure she was ok, when she looked up her eyes were red and puffy.

"Dabi it's going to be ok" I said reassuringly

"No it won't, what if he leaves? My parents are going to hate me" She said wiping her eyes

"Dabi if there's one thing I know is that Sirius wouldn't leave you because he loves you so much when he finds out he's going to be there" I said

"You think so?" She asked

"I know so" I said looking at her "You will tell him soon"

"When the times right" She replied looking at the floor.

"I know you'll make a great mother, no matter what happens you fight for the people you love and you will fight for this Baby"

"And that's why I trust you not to tell anyone" She said "And why you're my best friend"

"Seriously tell him soon" I said looking at her

"Soon" She said "Once you finally admit to Remus you love him"

"Soon" I replied "How will you tell him?"

"I don't know maybe talk it out see how it goes" She replied

"That's my girl, now let's get your eyes sorted before we leave shall we?"


	10. Finally!

Amy

So Far none of the boys became suspicious even with Dabi's constant nagging and mood swings and pains but they probably thought she was on her period in all fairness. Guys are guys utterly clueless on everything. Remus and I had been hanging out more which the others didn't mind. Walking and talking were probably all we did. But that day we different. We sat by the lake and done some homework under the tree, sun was out warm day it was perfect. I was looking at my book studying then Remus pulled it away

"I was reading that" I said harshly

"Well, I want to ask you something" He said

"What is it?" I asked,

"We've been around each other a lot now and I think it's time things changed" He began, Oh god where was this heading down he bad route? He then made me a rose perfectly blood red and beautiful. He handed it to me

"Amy?"

"Yes Remus?" I replied looking at him

"I really like you and I don't know how to put this…" He said "No I don't like you, I LOVE you so much and I was going to tell you a long time ago but I was never sure how to ask and what to say but I feel like now's the right time and everything"

He loved me… After 3 years of being close we were finally… it just came…We loved each other and admitted it. We just searched each other's eyes for a minute and I thought I was dream and kicked myself.

"Amy, will you go out with me?" He asked, I just flung my arms round him and kissed him. And when I pulled away I just smiled at him no answer needed

"I love you" I whispered to him. "I love you too Amy"

Sirius

Remus and Amy came in from their 'study session' but with happy smiles and holding hands there was only one explanation

"Finally" I said, the others smiled at them 3 years of this finally it happened. Amy looked straight at Dabi

"I done my part it's your turn" She said looking serious, Dabi looked worried but looked at me with the we need to talk look. I followed her to the boys' dorms and she sat with me on my bed

"Is everything ok? Have I done something wrong?" I asked

"No" She said looking at the floor not meeting my eyes.

"Dabi tell me" I said holding her chin so she looked at me, her eyes were watering like she was going to cry any minute "Babe tell me what's wrong we can fix it"

"We can't fix it" She said starting to cry, I hated seeing her like this it never showed hardly ever.

"What is it then?"

"Sirius last week we didn't use the spell" She said

"Which means?" I asked

"You're really that clueless?" She asked, I ran through my mind. Nothing was coming. She looked at me and said quietly "I'm pregnant"

I sat in silence thinking it through, we really couldn't fix it. "So we're having this baby?"

"I don't have a choice" She said wiping her eyes.

"I'm here for you" I blurted out "We'll get through it together"

She nodded "Don't tell the others yet please"

"I promise" I said taking her hand, I kisses her forehead and put my hand on her stomach, soon the little thing inside of her would be out and I'd be a father. There was only one thing I could do.


	11. The ring

**So guys hope you like any ideas you have or wishes don't feel scared to tell**

Sirius POV

Keeping the secret was hard sometimes I was stressed sometimes over the moon. How could I keep such a thing to myself? I admit it, it was hardest thing ever and I promised Dabi I'd be there but I knew that deep down she had her doubts about it so I had to prove it, it was the only way. I sneaked off the hogsmeade a few times to try and get some money and managed to get money from the family vault. I had to prove it to her; it was going to be hard to sneak out so often without the guys knowing now that we had a map.

Around hogsmeade there were a few shops as you know but only one of them had what I wanted the jewellery shop. I was having a hard choice I'd been with Dabi for ages but still didn't know what to get her. I looked at all the ring's ruby's sapphires diamond…This was so hard. The store owner came up to me an old woman with long grey hair and welcoming face

"What are you looking for dear?" She asked

"A ring" I replied

"What's it for?" She asked politely

"I'm planning to propose to my girlfriend" I replied smiling at her

"How sweet" She smiled "What does she like?"

"In all honesty I don't know, she's not my of a girly girl"

"That's ok" She replied "Why not talk to her and find out then come back tomorrow"

"Yea guess I could do that" I replied "Thanks"

I left the shop how do I asked 'oh by the way what do you like on rings?' I just went back to school to think about it dinner was near anyway so I guess I could see ask Amy perhaps.

At dinner everything was fine apart from a small thing

"Pass me the pumpkin juice" Dabi asked James

"But you hate pumpkin juice" He replied looking at her weirdly

"Maybe I might change my mind" She said trying to cover up, cravings were kicking in

"You said just this morning you hated it" Peter said, Amy shot me a look. She was thinking the same thing as I was. We both gave Dabi that look of we need to tell them. The rest of the meal was in silence for a while. Until an old face came over

"You too look a bit comfy" Said Victoria Adams looking at Remus and Amy sitting really close.

"None of your business Adams" Amy replied

"Surely there's something going on isn't there?" She replied

"I said it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" Amy shouted looking at her.

"Calm yourself" She said smirking and walked off as I watched she sat with my brother and hugged him. Little git. I could feel Amy just getting annoyed at sight of her.

"Ignore her" Remus said nudging her "Everyone will figure out soon enough"

As we ate in silence I knew Dabi was scared she'd probably given away what was happening but none of them said anything, so for now she was safe. But I saw James giving ME a suspicious look and then I just looked at him. After dinner he pulled me away

"You went to Hogsmeade" He stated

"Yes" I said

"Why?" He asked

"Because I felt like it" I replied hopefully not being a bad lie

"Dude we never hide anything from each other" He pushed me

"I know"

"Then why are you hiding something?" He said "Padfoot tell me"

"I was looking at rings" I blurted out, his face became confused.

"I was planning on proposing"

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked looking concerned

"Yes I am" I said to fast "I need to raid her jewellery box see what things she likes I freaked out at the shop"

"I can do that my good friend" He smirked

"How's Lily?" I asked

"We haven't said anything to each other really I'm still thinking about how I should ask her"

"Come on Prongs just go with your instincts she's stupid if she turns down quidditch captain"

"We sort this later right now we find out what you girlfriend likes" James said and we went to the dorms he got out his invisibility cloak just in case. But it was afternoon most of the girls would be at lesson's still. We entered the room no one was there so we went to Dabi's bed the stand next to it had a box fall of necklace's and earrings. Mostly plain silver but there was one left in a special black velvet box. I opened it up finding a note inside 'I know you love them' the necklace was a delicate silver chain with a little stone hanging on the end sea blue in colour.

"And what are you doing?" A voice said from the door, I turned seeing Lily looking a bit scared.

"What are you doing?" James asked trying to cover us

"I sleep here unlike you, now what are you doing?" She asked again

"Looking through my love's jewellery" I said

"Why?"

"Because I was wondering what her favourite gem is" I replied making it sound obvious

"It's aquamarine her birthstone" She said

"Thanks" I replied "And what's yours?"

"Emerald is my favourite" She replied looking weirdly at us "Now get out"


	12. Double proposal

James

Sirius said I should by Lily a necklace and ask her out, it was a good idea and the only one I had to I was going for it. We went to hogsmeade early morning before anyone woke up. The shop was open and we walked in

"Hello dear, I see you brought a friend" The lady at the counter said

"Yes I did and I know what I need" He replied

"What is it?" She asked

"An Aquamarine ring" He said

"I think I can do that" She pulled out a ring from behind the counter it was amazing probably expensive. The ring was a weird shape like a swirl and as the two ends meet in the middle was the big blue gem at one side was a small row of diamonds. Any girl would love it!

"I'll take it!" Sirius exclaimed and put the money on the counter, after he'd paid for it I looked at the necklaces. It took me forever to decide but this was the girl I'd tried to get with since first year he needed it to be perfect. I finally settled for one, a simple silver chain and at the end was an emerald heart with a small diamond above it.

"It'd match her eyes" He said smiling at it as the lady put it in a box for him

"Good luck to both of you" She said as we left the shop, we looked at each other

"This is really happening?" He asked

"Yes it is" I answered

As we got back breakfast had started and everyone was sat at the tables. Great public and romantic what more could Dabi want, Lily would probably want it a little less public. As Sirius walked over Dabi looked at him

"Sit down then" She said, he got on one knee and looked at her

"Dabi, I love you so much and I'm just going to come out and say it" He said he pulled out the box and opened it "Will you marry me?"

Everyone went silent and looked at him, all the public attention on them. Dabi just stared at him her emotion un describable. She was lost for words and just nodded and hugged him. Everyone smiled and went back to their business.

"Yes I will" She said as he put the ring on her. I sat down next to Lily and she didn't look at me

"Lily can I ask you something?" I asked

"What is it?" She said without the usual Potter on the end

"Would you be my girlfriend?" I asked

"Wait…what?" She turned to me looking utterly shocked like someone had said they were a unicorn, I just pulled out the necklace and showed her.

"Emerald, like your eyes a beautiful green, I know I've been a complete jerk to you all these years and you hated it but I was stupid I realize that and I am willing to change if you want me too" I said "Give me a chance and I will prove I love you Lily"

"Potter that's the…" She said "sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me"

Every one of my friends stared at us in shock, like I'd just slapped her. She smiled at me and said yes, I put the necklace on her and kisses her cheek.

"Double proposal" Peter said looking at his food then I realised that he was the only one of us that didn't have a girlfriend/fiancée. Harriet came over and congratulated all of us and sat with us.

"How's Eric?" Amy asked

"Oh he's brilliant" She replied and smiled "Wow that's so pretty"

She looked at Dabi's ring then and Lily's necklace "I never get anything like that"

"Neither" Amy said looking jealous

"Walker got you diamond earrings didn't he?" Peter asked

"Gave them back" She replied

"Where did you even get the money?" Remus asked

"Family vault" Sirius said

"Mum doesn't mind" I added

"Lucky" Amy said playing with her spoon.

"So what brought this on Sirius?" Remus asked, actually for a matter of fact I was curious as well.

"Feelings" He stated no looking at us

"You're lying" I said "You won't look at us when you lie"

"It's not for me to say anyway" He replied, we all looked at Dabi who looked at Amy. Not the girl telepathy thing again, they knew what they were thinking with one look.

"I'll tell you later meet me at the room of requirement at 10" She replied


	13. Growing up

**Sorry I haven't updated but I have exams next week and some stuff happened this week bad stuff including me getting hit and not in the best mood to write anything good. Let's get on shall we**

Dabi POV

We met the others in the RoR that night, Sirius said I should explain it to them as if it was from him they wouldn't take it seriously. So as they all came in a stopped biting my fingers which were sore from the constant biting all afternoon. They all waited as I summed up my courage they wouldn't judge me would they?

"You know me and Sirius have been together and doing stuff" I began

"Sure we know" James said

"Well…After all that stuff something happened" I said looking at the floor "We forgot about safety and now in 9 months I'm going to be a mother"

"You're fucking serious?" James shouted

"Not anymore she's not" Sirius said

"It's not time for jokes" Lily said walking up to Dabi "You're sure you want this?"

"I'm sure" I nodded

"This little one it's what made me propose" Sirius said hugging me putting his hands on my stomach.

"So you're getting proper serious" Remus said

"Yes we are" I said smiling at Sirius "So we'll need you guys with us all the way"

"Does Harriet know?" James asked

"Yes we had a girl talk" Amy said

"Wait you knew?" Remus asked

"Yes, I was there" She said like it was obvious

"Don't you guys have to tell them something?" Peter asked

"Oh yea" Amy said looking at the floor

"What is it?" I asked, Remus took her hand "We're getting a house the end of year moving in together"

"That's sweet" I said

"That's why I'm not wasting money on jewellery for her" Remus said smiling at her

"Bitches love jewellery" James stated

"You calling me a bitch?" Lily asked

"No" James said slowly

"Good" Lily kissed him

"So we are really all growing up" Amy said


	14. The news

We got told there was a meeting in the great hall later that evening. Only 7th years so it was probably some speech. As we entered the minister of magic was there and we all looked at each other weirdly. As we took out seats he began

"So you all know it's you're last year" He began "And the world is full of dangerous things so we are preparing you for the worst"

"Here we go" Sirius sighed

"This year we are going to put you in a type of simulator, channelling your worst fears to real life"

"Like a boggart?" James asked

"Worse than a boggart, we will put you in situations that will tear you apart for 24 hours like torture"

"That's stupid!" Someone shouted

"We are preparing you for what might happen" He replied "This process has made people frightened for life but after a while they learn that everything else they face is far easier to cope with"

"That's not right, you can't do that" Sirius said

"We will, under some circumstances we let some students go without the test" he said "But most will do it"

After some silence we were let out, we all looked at each other tomorrow we'd be let into our simulations over the week. Remus and I had out 24 hours on the same day. We'd spend time apart and I had no doubt in mind that he'd been in mine and it would kill me. How would I last 24 hours in a room with my worst fear, worst thing about me I don't know my worst fear but when I see something I'm scared of I freeze and get creped out in a room for ages would probably tear me apart.

That night I hardly slept trying to think what it could be. Death was one thing I hated and never wanted, it had to have something to do with death. And being alone as well, completely alone with something horrible. No one else was sleeping even if we needed to we were all too worried Lily had to wait for a few days for hers.

As morning broke, I got dressed quickly. By the time everyone was ready it was time for me and Remus to go, we decided not to say anything just smile. Then that was our last image of each other for those 24 hours happy and healthy.

"Welcome Miss Lawrence" A worker said as I approached the door. "You know what will happen; we will come and open the door in 24 hours"

The door opened and I stepped inside it was plain, changed to our fears. I looked around and thought to myself the torture chamber was activated.


	15. Torture

**So I felt all the reviews keep coming in as aww that's cute, well guess what I wanted horrible things drama! So here it is thanks Dominika for the idea well sort of…**

As I looked around the place changed, the plain room was now a dark alley with a small cottage in front of me. Two people were dancing around in the front room. I stared at them realizing it was me and him, Remus. It seemed too happy to torture, what was happening? I tried looking closer as hooded figures move towards the house. I couldn't see clearly but Remus had disappeared from the window and I heard my screams, my horrified scream. I saw the Figures were trying to make me do something wand pointed at me as a threat. It's not real, I told myself. Then the room dissolved.

I just sat in the dim light of the room being alone something I hated for a while re thinking the scene over. That couldn't happen, I wouldn't let it. The something moved across the darkness, I stood up and looked around. There was a person in front of me, Peter. I studied him, his skin was pale and he looked scared, weak. Then I noticed a gun in the light across from him, then I noticed what was happening. Before I could stop it the bullet was shot and the body of my friend fell to my feet, red blood flowing from the hole in his head. I want to scream as loud as I could but all I managed was a choke on my tears. Next came Sirius, in a tuxedo, looking sickly like a ghost unhappy I'd never seen him like this. The same thing happened. Two of my closest friends lay dead at my feet. Then came James, the same thing, then Harriet at that point I screamed with everything I could but it was helpless. The next made everything a lot worse; Dabi's stepped out of the shadows in a white wedding dress, the perfect bride, and the other thing was that she looked 7 months pregnant. When the trigger was pulled and wanted it to hit me, it hadn't only killed one of my best friends but also her unborn child. I knew what was coming with the next there was one person left.

He stepped out smiling at me, looking like it was a full moon but still handsome. I wanted to turn away and cry, scream, anything to let out my pain. I couldn't a force stopped me from looking away I had to fix my eyes on him. The gun was lifted to his temple and his smile changed into pain and misery. The sound made my eyes blur with tears. At my feet I had the corpses of the closest friends and their blood stained my feet.

The rest of that night all I heard was the screams of my friends their begs for help and their terrified screams for hours on end. It drove me mad, I didn't care if it wasn't real, and it felt like it, like no one was coming to get me from this torture. In that room if it was real I had nothing left, the gun had gone. Just the bodies laid there, cold cloudy eyes stared into space. I wanted someone to open the door and let me out so badly I huddled by the wall and sobbed trying to block out everything.

After what seemed forever I heard a click and a light next to me, the door was open. I got up so fast and ran out as fast as I could. The worker gave me some food and water. As I saw the mirror next to me my eyes were red and puffy from crying my face wet from the tears, I looked terrible. I just wanted my friends with me. As I looked around someone had just left their room. It was him, I just got up and ran for my life, I fell into his arms and gripped on tight making sure I wasn't dream. He pulled me closer to him and shook.

"We're together don't worry, I'm here" He said, not 'how was it?' or 'you're not dead' but 'we're together' the one thing I wanted to hear so much. I just fell to the floor with him and stayed there in the comforting arms getting over the pain of what had happened.

**I'M SO PROUD OF THIS **


	16. Our stories

**So guys I know I'm a cute writer and romance is more of my style but I want to explore a bit and make drama so tell me what you like and don't please. **

Sometimes the simulation brought people closer, sometimes it made things worse. Unlucky for Dabi she was scared to death after hers it shattered the confident girl that'd been hiding the scared one inside. When Sirius saw her after 24 hours, he went to hold her hand but she jump away from him. We all wondered what had happened truth was she'd seen something that'd made her worry more about the future and question her decisions. She told me, Harriet and Lily what she saw, trying to not cry.

"It was terrible, I wanted to get out so badly, I feel like it really happened" She said

"What did you see?" Lily asked

"Sirius, like I've never seen him" She said

"Dabi you're not making sense" Harriet said

"He abused me" She spat out "He hit me and kicked me, hurt me so much"

"Oh merlin" I said hugging her

"I also had a miscarriage" She said quietly "My worst nightmare, my boyfriend hurt me and I lost my child"

"He'd never do that to you" I said quickly "Sirius can be a flirt but he's not a woman beater, he knows how to respect his girl"

"Dabi, trust us on this one" Harriet said "We know he won't"

"Tell him and everything will be ok" Lily added, she nodded and we went with her to find the boys. Dabi went off with Sirius to tell him the story. Lily went to talk with James so did Harriet, it was weird it was like they had some red hair telepathy thing they were so much alike. I saw Remus curious on what he saw, because I told him only fair I knew as well.

"Remus, what did you see?" I asked

"Amy, I really hated it in there I was scared it might happen" He replied not looking at me

"Tell me" I begged

"I watched myself in a full moon" He said "And I attacked you, I can't let that happen"

"You won't, remember I'm an animagus" I said "It won't happen"

"But what if it does?" He said "I didn't attack you, I killed you"

I stayed silent, that's what he saw, and that's why he was so happy I was unharmed. "We'll think of something ok"

"Ok" He replied "Can we forget about it?"

"I'll try" I nodded; everyone else was happy and joking around. Sirius and Dabi had returned looking happy once more. We were like one happy family sometimes; times like this you needed it.

"Girls soon we are going shopping" Harriet said

"Why?" Dabi asked she really hated being girly sometimes

"Because its last year that means leavers ball that means dresses and we need to get some before anyone else!" She explained, we all agreed while the boys groaned at the thought. "And I need yo buy Amy a present"

"Wait it's my birthday soon?" I asked

"You forgot your own birthday?" Peter asked

"A lot has happened ok?" I defended myself

"STILL" He said

"Don't judge me!" I shouted at him


	17. The birthday

**SO GUYS ANYTHING YOU WANT TELL NOW! Here's your chapter : D**

Amy POV

That day we went to hogsmeade, for me I was dress looking as I didn't have my money yet. But I could always put a reserve on a dress I wanted. The boys wandered aimlessly through the streets as us girl went into a dress shop. It was early to buy but we were just getting ideas. We looked around for a while. Harriet found a beautiful green dress that matched her complexion amazingly. Lily found one as well just for trying on and it was amazing. Dabi was no doubt looking at black or red dresses typical. Whereas I was in the blue or purple my two favourite colours. I found one, a dark shade of blue; I tried it on for size in the changing room and came out. In the mirror I saw I looked like Cinderella but my hair was more a dirty blonde instead. I looked around at the others who were all please with the look and said I should get it. I saw the boys standing outside waiting alone with Eric Harriet's boyfriend. I saw Remus smiling at me through the window as I slipped back into he changing room.

"Can you put this on reserve please" I asked the woman at the counter, she put it into storage for me till I was ready for it. We left the shop finding the boys talking

"So you're saying if she buys a nice dress you'll bang her?" Sirius asked James

"WHAT?" Lily said

"Nothing love" James said kissing her and the others sniggered.

"So that dress?" Remus asked

"Waiting to be picked up" I replied, I looked at him holding a bag "What's that"

"Nothing" he replied trying to hide it, Harriet snatched the bag and looked inside

"This her present?" She asked

"I got to add a few touches and part of it" He grinned

"You in for a surprise Amy" She said smiling, it was only a couple of days wait till I found out what it was. And I couldn't wait.

_Remus POV_

That night I went up to the dorm and finished the present doing the final charm. It was done, the small box didn't contain anything but it was special, I opened it up so it played the memories that Amy loved of school. I closed the box and the boys walked in

"You ready for her birthday" James asked

"Hell yes" I replied

"What you giving her" Sirius asked

"This box charmed it to show her photos" I held it up "And I got some money towards our house"

"Wow nice present" Peter said

_THE BIRTHDAY_

I woke up early that next morning Ready for the day ahead. I told them no parties as it wasn't necessary. I was happy that I got up to find Lily and Dabi smiling down at me. They handed me my cards and some presents parents got me money for the house, Dabi got me some clothes she knew I wanted, Lily got me some sweets like Harriet. Then when I got out the shower they were standing with make-up and an outfit for me

"Guy's its school day" I said

"So we're making you look hot for your day" Dabi said she was planning something with the others I knew she was. They even picked out my under wear. Lacy black and red I just stared at it but didn't question it. They made me change into the clothes a short skirt and white blouse with my tie. Then my hair was curled and put into an up do and my makeup done for me. I was being pampered and loved it. When I left the girl's dorms the boys were sitting waiting for us. They all wished me a happy birthday and hugged me. Remus sat me down with him and got out a box. I took it and opened it instead of jewellery pictures showed. I saw my and Remus as 1st years and all the things that'd happened since with us Dabi and the boys. It was perfect.

"Thank you" I said there was nothing else I could want

"I also have some money ready for that house" he smiled

"So we can look around soon" I replied and looked at the others

"What have you done?" I asked as they all had weird look on their faces.

"Oh nothing" Sirius said doing some gay hand movement.

The rest of the day was amazing a picnic by the lake and just having fun. It took my mind away form everything else. After dinner I walked hand in hand with Remus as we approached the common room Lily said something "Oh actually I was going to say why don't you two go to head's dorms?"

"Why we're not head's you are?" I asked

"Well I was thinking you wanted to be alone" She said and told us the password and location. We headed up there with the others grinning and whispering behind us. As we got into the room we went to where Lily's dorm was when we opened it I couldn't believe my eyes. All over the place was rose petals and candles creating light for the small room. I turned to see Remus looking smug

"Did you plan this?"

"Actually it was their idea but I said what the heck might as well" He replied, picking me up in a bridal lift

"So we're here to…" I asked

"That was the idea" He relied dropping me onto the bed, I would rather not. Let's just say it was the best night to date.


	18. Dirty mind competition

**Sorry I was away for a few days but I'm back now**

Remus POV

When I woke up Amy was still asleep so I went and had a shower and got ready when I came put the girl was still asleep, wrapped in the sheets sleeping like a baby and looked extremely cute. I had to wake her up but I didn't want to interrupt the world she was in, in that head of hers. I walked over to her and kneeled by the bed.

"Amy" I shook her gently, she opened her eyes and looked at me as I done up the buttons on my shirt

"What time is it?" She asked

"About 7"

"Do I have to get up?" She asked

"We have lessons" I replied kissing her forehead

"But I don't want to get out it's so warm in here"

"You sound like a 5 year old" I replied sitting on the bed beside her

"Please can't we stay here a for the day?"

"What and have our friends tease us asking what we got up to and suffer Sirius' suggestive comments?"

"You have a point" She said and sat up in the bed "You already got dressed?"

"Yes, I woke up and thought better get ready than wake up you"

"I was only dreaming" She replied moving the hair out of her face "If you didn't I'd never wake up"

"What was your dream?" I asked

"Replaying last night in my head"

"You could always add that memory to your box?" I grinned

"HELL NO" She shouted "I wouldn't want that what if Dabi opened it?"

"She'd be surprised" I replied

"That's an understatement" She said, lily had left her some clothes to wear. So she got up for the shower. When she came out she sat on the bed with me looking at the socks on the bed

"Let me do them" I said knowing she was thinking about no bothering with them. I got off the bed and slid them onto her feet.

"Thanks Remus" She smiled at me

"Is this what life in our home will be like?" I asked

"Like what?"

"Me putting your socks on for you?"

"No you can but my shoes on as well" She chuckled "No I'm just being last today"

"You're always lazy" I replied smiling at her "Let's go"

The other's weren't at breakfast yet so we were kind of lucky, we sat opposite each other and Harriet came to join us as she was alone at her table

"How are my dear friends?"

"We are amazing thank you, you?" Amy replied

"Really good" They started going on with girl talk so I zoned out. Then I felt a pat on my back and looked around, the others had arrived

"Oh hi" I said as James slipped onto the bench.

"So…You enjoy the little privacy?" He asked smirking; I just shook my head at him as to say 'really ur that immature'

"Prongs did you hear them screams last night I think it may have been Amy?" Sirius said grinning at me

"Sirius, shut up" Amy said giving him a disgusted look

"You enjoyed it really" He replied

"That's my business not yours" She said, eating her toast. Turning away to talk to the girls

"Seriously how was it?" Sirius whispered so they wouldn't hear him

"Butt out my personal life, will you?" I asked no meeting his eyes

"We just want to know, simple answer not details needed" James added

"You wouldn't like it if I asked you" I remarked

"Ah but I would still give you an answer" He pointed out

"You really need to know?" I asked and all 3 heads nodded at me, I stayed silent for a minute and looked over at Amy's direction she seemed engaged in girl talk so hopefully she wouldn't care if it said something to them "It was good…."

"Lies" Sirius spat as soon as I replied

"WHAT?!"

"You found it amazing didn't you? You want to do it every night for the rest of time?" He asked leaning into my face

"Sirius get your face away from my boyfriend will you?" Amy said to him looking a bit worried, he sat back down in his chair grumpily

"Yes it was amazing and no she couldn't cope with that" I replied

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAPPENED TO REMUS?" James looked at me as if I'd sprouted wings and was in a ballet costume.

Amy POV

All of my friends kept asking questions but I just kept them in the dark, by replying with 'what happens behind locked doors, stays behind the locked doors' I was watching the boys who were a bit crazy this morning. Peter seemed a bit down he was the only one who was single out of the marauders.

"Hey guys peter seems lonely" I said

"You suggesting we become match makers?" Lily asked

"Yes, he should be happy as well" I said

"I know this girl in my house, she's like peter shy but she's super nice" Harriet said

"What's her name?"

"Rebecca but everyone calls her Becca" Harriet replied and pointed at the girl on her house table. The girl was short long dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. She looked perfect for Peter. Match making would be fun. "Amy don't get too carried away will you?"

"I'll try" I replied and looked at the boys and heard the words 'she couldn't cope with that' "Remus what did you say?"

"Your love was saying that you couldn't cope if he banged you every night" Sirius smirked

"That is just gross" Dabi said staring at the boys in disgust.

"But he did say that" Peter said "Because Sirius asked"

"YOU DIRTY MINDED…" she went to finish but Sirius cut her off

"No it's a sexy imagination" He finished, she just shook her head in disbelief

"Remus really you had to say that?" I asked

"They wouldn't shut up until I said I enjoyed it last night" He said "Plus it's not a lie I did"

"Anything to add Amelia?" James looked at me; they wanted to act like dirty children they were going to get dirty minded stuff

"OMG where do I start? Remus is amazing in bed, like godly if I say. I was so shocked it was probably that animal in him, he has such a big…"

"OK WE GET IT! Don't try out do your dirtiness" Peter said

"You got some mouth on you" James looked like he'd been slapped

"What can I say? Being with Dabi all the time it wears off on you" I added smiling at them


	19. An old friend

**Guys review please I love reading them and tell me any ideas or wanted things PLEASE!**

Amy POV

We had to do something find a way to hide it, you see Dabi's was getting bigger well the baby was. She was showing slightly like she'd gained wait. So we spent countless hours trying to buy bigger shirts and coats to hide it. We were spending hours in the library at a time, which was unusual for Dabi

"What are we looking for?" She asked

"A masking charm or something" I replied "There has to be one"

"Can't I wear a corset?" She moaned

"No! They constrict its growth" I whispered too her. We had about 5 books laying on our desk flicking throw the books but nothing was there

"Girls I want to speak with you" The head master said shocking me. We followed him to his office and sat down when he told us too "You're looking for a charm I presume"

"Yes sir" I replied

"I know why" He said eating a sherbet lemon

"You do?" Dabi asked

"The baggy clothes, change in taste, need of a charm" He said "I can tell young Dabi you are Pregnant"

She looked down at her lap; putting her hands on her stomach as he spoke "Sir I can't kill it, I didn't mean to it just happened"

"You're not the first Miss Charm" He replied "There has been a few others"

"What happened?"

"We helped them; we made sure it was fine sent St mungo's nurses to check on the baby once in a while"

"That's so kind" I replied and he held out some paper to us

"This is a spell, to hide the bump the ones who know will see no one else" He said as Dabi took it

"What about clothes?" She asked "Oh they'll look like they fit" he said to her

"Thank you so much I'm so grateful sir" She hugged him then let go when she realized what she'd done

"It's the most I could do and I know that Mr Black will be pleased as well" He waved us out, We tried the charm and it did work. Dabi was probably really happy but we had business to settle. That day we talked to Becca and it turned out she like Peter but was too shy to talk to him. We got them together and it was going smoothly they were happy and I guess that's all we wanted to happen. We left them to talk and get on with getting to know each other. They got on pretty well. So we all just sat in the common room

"Amy, please tell Sirius that my father is a sex god is not a good name for the baby" Dabi asked

"Sirius that's stupid" I said to him

"But how awesome would it be if the baby could spit acid and puke rainbows" Dabi said to us

"That is disturbing" James said

"But it would I could attack slytherins with it"

"Children are not toys you can't use them to hurt people Dabi" Lily said to her

"I still think it's amazing" Dabi replied eating food "Speaking of which maybe you want to check"

"Check?" James asked then realizing what had been said

"There will be no need" Remus said smugly

"Why?" Sirius looked confused

"We made sure we don't have a baby yet" Remus said

"YET?!" James spat out his butterbeer he was drinking

"What's to say in the future we won't still be together and have a kid?" He replied

"I thought you meant like soon" Lily said shaking the shock of her face

Amy POV

_Yet_ .The words rang in my ears over and over like a stuck record. I knew moving in together was a new thing and that I wanted it, but this scared me. He was considering having children with me at the age of 18 only been together for a few months. I stared at the floor. The world around me stopped and I sat their oblivious to anything around me. A bomb could have blown up and I wouldn't have known.

"Amy? Earth to Amy?" Lily waved her hand in front of my face

"I need to go somewhere" I said quickly getting up and walking out leaving them shouting my names. Where do I go when I need to be alone? I could run to hogsmeade. That was where my feet were leading me. I got there in no time, letting the world pass around me as I wondered through the street my head hanging down. I bumped into someone and quickly looked around

"Sorry" I muttered then looked at the face. The blonde hair was stuck out around his pale face, The blue eyes stood out in the night sky.

"Amy?" He asked looking at me

"Yes that's me, Matt?" I asked, he nodded "Yea I changed a bit"

I soon realized I was wearing the short skirt and tight blouse the cardigan slung over my shoulders to keep me warm and make-up. Nothing he had ever seen me in.

"Yes, you have" He looked around "it's cold want to come to the shop?"

"Shop?" I asked

"Follow me" I followed him down a street to a small shop, it was filled with books. I looked around all wizard and muggle books. "So how's 7th year?"

"A pain" I said, I told him the story's Dabi and Sirius, James and Lily. Then got to me and Remus "So moving in together"

"Pretty much" I said looking around

"You don't sound so sure" He exclaimed

"He freaked me out a bit" I blurted out hoping he hadn't heard

"About?"

"Children" I whispered "Look it's nothing"

"It must be if you walked all the way out here on a Monday" He said looked at me. That evening we talked most the night, I agreed to come after school the next day to talk again, and I did. After lessons I sneaked out to see him. The shop was empty so we sat down and talked about how everything was. It was getting dark so I left the shop and walked outside.

"See you soon Amy" He said and gave me a hug. When I let go I turned down the street to see someone standing there. Staring down at us. Remus.

**MWUHAHAHAA**


	20. Chapter 20

"Remus" I said staring at him, his face was expressionless. He turned and started to walk back towards the school so I ran after him.

"REMUS!" I shouted until he stopped walking and turned to look at me "It's not what it looks like"

"Oh sure you were just hugging you ex boyfriend because you hate him!" He said emotionlessly

"I needed a walk and we bumped into each other and talked, that's all" I practically shouted

"Why didn't you talk to me then?!" He shouted back

"Because-" I realised he was the reason I went on the walk because he scared me

"Well?" He said waiting

"I came out here because you scared me talking about having children and getting married and it was all too much for me" I said quietly

He came back over to me and pulled me into his arms "Sorry I just said it I wasn't thinking about what you would feel" He whispered

"It was just shock that's all" I replied. We walked back up to the castle in silence, I had a million things going through my head at that point.

* * *

**Sorry guys I haven't updated i got a new computer and I don't have word and I have writers block at the moment (for this fic) But i'm having ideas for percy Jackson fanfic so I might start writing that if you interested it's set in Heroes of Olympus **


	21. She's Changing

Dabi Pov

We all noticed it there was no point in them hiding it, something had happened and they didn't want us to know. I knew Amy, she locks herself away from people. Her and Remus tried to act normal but thy wouldn't even touch each other. It'd been a week now and no change had happened we needed to do SOMETHING

After Potions I dragged her away and locked the door of an empty classroom

"What's going on?" I asked instantly

"Nothing" Amy said not looking at me

"I can see it's something" I replied to her

I saw Matt" She spat out "Remus doesn't trust me anymore"

"That's it?"

"I was alone with him and Remus saw, his face..." Her face looked like she was about to burst out crying. I took her hand and smiled at her

"He cant hate you" I said "He's just unsure on what to think"

"How do you know?"

"Because Sirius is like it most the time" I said to her "And I feel it as well, I keep having second thoughts on the baby and the wedding"

"But this is different we are never like this" She said hitting her fist on one of the walls

"Just talk to him" I shouted at her

"Why cant you guys just stay out of our lives?!" She screamed at me "You all think you know what's best for us! We're not babies we can do it our self and not have you guys watch us all the time! Now just leave me alone!" Amy pushed passed me and ran away. Something had definitely changed she never got angry never.

* * *

**Sorry chapter are short I don't have word and I have little ideas**


End file.
